WHY DIDN'T THEY INTRODUCE HER?
by janniwhyn
Summary: A story about Narcissa MAlfoy.... wait a minute... she was a what??? Omigosh..... Lucius Malfoy did what??????
1. Excuse me, are you a princess?

Chapter 1: Excuse me, are you a Princess?  
  
Narcissa leaned back onto the tough backing and sulked. This isn't the sort of treatment a royal member should deserve! Why, there wasn't much privacy in the thin walls separating the cabins, much less when there was a cabin quota of at least three. She looked at the two girls sitting opposite her, and shook her head disappointedly. They were pathetic, exchanging useless beauty tips from The Witch and giggling over their spotty-faced boyfriends. She sub-consciously reached up and stroked her face. Luckily for her, she was blessed with porcelain white skin, typical of her pure high-class breeding. She didn't need beauty tips, her face and body was perfect, as was expected of her. All she had to do was keep it in tip-top condition.  
  
"And it says for tight pores, you should rub some lemon and wormwood on your face, leaving it for fifteen minutes before washing it off."  
  
Narcissa gagged at the lousy advice being shared between the two girls. Everyone knew that lemon and wormwood would create a substance close to stomach acid. It was only used for cosmetic purposes. Using it on the face on regular basis was torture of pain and would most probably result in a bad skin day. Disgusted, Narcissa crossed her arms and groaned silently to herself. This was going to be a long ride to Hogwarts.  
  
Why did Daddy have to send me to this school? It's not posh, and it's not private either. I'm not only a pureblood, I'm a princess, a royal member, a part of the Russian Romanovs. I shouldn't be rouging it out with the common people. It's just so unladylike. I thought Daddy loved gentlewomen like Glenda. Yes, Glenda her stepmother. So beautiful, yet so poisonous. It was clear who was behind the whole Hogwarts affair - Glenda Tzechovsky, world famous beauty queen and three time Miss Witch and Supermodel of the Year. Obviously well known in both wizarding and muggle world for her charm and wiles, only she could have the ability to make the Czar and his daughter part. Narcissa's lip trembled as she thought of her father, the man she looked up to as the giver of all she had, but having been well trained in the ways of a lady, she didn't cry.  
  
A high pitched squeal broke the ice in the cabin. All three girls rushed to the door, their hearts burning with curiosity. Feeling particularly interested in what was happening, Narcissa followed the other two girls out of their cabin.  
  
"Say it! Say Lucius Malfoy is the greatest man on the face of the earth. Say it now!"  
  
"Lu.. Lu. Lucius Malfoy. is . is . the greatest man. on the. the. face. the face. of. of. the earth!" The word 'earth' came out as a squeak as the straw haired boy cowered in the shadow of the bigger blonde boy, fearing what he would have to do next. Two big, muscular goons stood behind the blonde boy, having matching facial expressions.  
  
Narcissa watched coolly as the blonde boy taunted and teased the smaller boy, making him do tricks and imitations like an animal. A pretty face, she thought to herself. But is he up to the mark in the picnic department? Bored by the "circus show", Narcissa turned to leave when the blonde haired boy called out.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Fourth year, Slytherin."  
  
Narcissa paused in her tracks, and faced the blonde boy.  
  
"Narcissa Legalov." With that, she spun around and headed back into her cabin.  
  
"Omigosh! He's even cuter in person!" One girl gushed to the other. "I can't believe he's actually in Hogwarts, Marie." she sighed dreamily. "Right where I'm studying too!"  
  
"That's not surprising. Hogwarts is after all, a very prestigious school in Britain. What I can't swallow is that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." The other girl, Marie, struck a seemingly sexy pose and asked, "Be honest with me Brit, do I stand a chance with him?" "Oh yeah, baby! You go girl!" With that response, both girls held each other by the shoulders and screamed happily.  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
The cabin door slammed, but Lucius Malfoy still stood looking, yearning, not moving from his spot. Befuddled by their leader's behaviour, Crabbe and Goyle slackened their grip on Pettigrew. This gave Pettigrew the chance of pulling away and disappearing down the train's corridoor with a small whimper.. Both Crabbe and Goyle were about to give chase when Lucius Malfoy held up his hand.  
  
"Stop. Let him go."  
  
"But Lucius." Crabbe ventured, scratching his massive neck.  
  
"Let him go. We'll have plenty of time in the year to do other things to him. We shall return to the cabin." Lucius interrupted his goon, and with a swish of his cloak he strode back to his seat. Crabbe and Goyle followed after shrugging their shoulders.  
  
Lucius was becoming strange. Very strange.  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa left the cabin and its two lovesick passengers in it. She couldn't stand the squealing and gushing about Lucius Malfoy, and frankly she couldn't see why he was so special either. He was just a boy, like any other boys - isn't he? She wandered along the corridors, thinking about life miles away back home. Did her father miss her? What was he doing? Probably making sweet love to his new wife. Narcissa remembered how her Aunt Nicola had frowned upon the flamboyant twenty-year-old that Dad - Romeo Darren Van Gother Legalov had chosen as his second wife. If it weren't because her mother did not succeed in bearing a son and heir to the throne, Czarina Nicola would have drove that 'prostitute' out of the castle the moment she met her. If only I was a boy. She thought to herself. But it's too late for wishing now. She missed the good old days when her father and mother would spend half a day playing with her. They were very much in love, her parents. Nothing could come between them. And when Narcissa had been born, they focused their love to each other on her. She received something even greater than the riches she was to inherit - she received her parents' love and care. A tear rolled down on her cheek, glittering like a star. Sensing people about, she quickly brushed away her tear. Good Etiquette Rule #1: Never let the public see you cry. She calmly continued strolling along the corridor like nothing happened. After a while, she spotted a blown up photograph of Lucius Malfoy smiling at the camera. Looking closer, she discovered it to be an abandoned Teen Witch magazine. Narcissa never made it a habit to read these "uncouth and gossipy collection of stories which cover the most outrageous pack of lies", but seeing that curiosity got the better of her, she picked it up and flipped it open. A few minutes later, Narcissa dicarded the well worn magazine onto the ground. Truth be told, she was disappointed. She had thought Mister Blonde Dream Guy was more than his looks. She found out soon enough that she was more than wrong. Lucius Draco Malfoy was just a pretty faced blonde. And like most pretty faced blondes, he was selfish, uncaring and intent on bullying. Most of all, he was a heartless playboy. Being with him was bad news, making him really popular with air-headed lasses like Brit and Marie who shared Narcissa's compartment. Maybe it was the bad influence of the media, a quality Narcissa felt was unforgivable - being so pliable in company of the media. Anthony, as he was known in the muggle society, often played the sweet young boy-next-door on muggle television. A child actor, he had struck it rich. Unfortunately, his wizarding blood had called for him to be enrolled into a wizarding school four years ago. His parents, being from a long line a purebloods, had chose Hogwarts as it was the most prestigious in his area. Why couldn't there be some nice outgoing guy in Hogwarts? Just then, as if like an answer, a burst of laughter cut through Narcissa's thoughts. Wondering what had happened, yet not wanting to be caught in an undignified act of eavesdropping, Narcissa stood beside the door, hoping that the conversation would be loud enough for her to hear. "My goodness James, what did you eat?"  
  
"Bertie Bott's Farting Flavoured Beans. You took some too."  
  
"No, I deny having anything to do with what just happened."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Guys! Stop it! You are behaving like a bunch of two year olds!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too times infinity!"  
  
"Did not times infinity plus one!"  
  
"There's no such thing as infinity plus one!"  
  
"Ha! I win!"  
  
"That's not fair! You got her on your side!"  
  
Narcissa found herself being drawn nearer to the door, enraptured by the musical laughter that was full of happiness and warmth. It was to her something refreshing and different from the fake, forced laughter adopted by the servants in the palace. Somehow, it strangely reminded her of home in Russia. Her sunny and colourful childhood, times before her mother dies and her life collapsed before her eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes as her heart spilled out all the years of misery she kept inside, behind her cool collected mask of a face. A rustle behind her caused her to straighten up and blink away the tears. She was Russian Royalty, the model of peace, prosperity and happiness she never had and probably never will have.  
  
Suddenly, the corridor became alive. Students from cabins facing the left side of the train streamed out and headed further back into the train. Sensing that something was going on, she turned and headed back to her cabin, snatching up the copy of Teen Witch as she went. Narcissa returned to her cabin just as the train started to slow down. She brushed the hair of her face and stared out of the window. They were not at their destination. The train was deliberately slowing down so first year students could catch a glimpse of Hogwarts, School of wizardry and witchcraft. She had to admit, Hogwarts was not an ordinary school. Every student who was enrolled probably came out with something learnt, something more than their OWLS. In the evening sunlight, Hogwart's rough stone walls shone like it was carved and polished from alabaster. To Narcisssa, it looked like a haven. A haven which she never known yet always dreamed of.  
  
"It's always beautiful from this angle." Marie whispered to her companion. "And it's always the same, year after year."  
  
Narcissa had to agree about the beautiful part. Hogwarts didn't look the least bit like a rugged old castle, but those you find in fairytales. Suddenly, she heard gasps.  
  
"That magazine - how did you get it!" Britney intoned, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Outside, on the-" Before Narcissa could answer, the magazine was snatched out of her hands.  
  
"Give me that!" Britney shrieked. "Iwant it! Give me that!"  
  
"Britney! Stop it! Stop it!" Marie tried to pull her friend back and shove a magazine under her nose. "Stop it! Look!"  
  
Britney stopped struggling as she looked at the page on which Marie was pointing out. She raised the magazine higher. And Narcissa finally got a look at the cover of the magazine.  
  
Narcissa Anatole Legalov: Every Man's Liquid Dream  
  
Oh shit. Narcissa groaned. Not another of those bitchy tell-it-all reports. Both Britney and Marie looked up at her in awed expressions.  
  
"Omigosh she's just as beautiful-"  
  
~*~  
  
"-as an angel." Lucius Malfoy commented as he scrutinized every square millimeter of the picture. "She's perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
"I.I." Britney stammered, looking wildly apologetic.  
  
"Keep it! I have no use of it!" Narcissa scrawled her name on the cover and threw it away. Good riddance to Malfoy and his precious magazine. Immediately, the two girls jumped onto the floor, hoping to pocket the magazine for herself.  
  
"Keep your smelly hands of that! It's mine!"  
  
"For your information Britney Priscillia Monroe, if I hadn't pointed her out to you, you would still be in city Ignoramus, Ignorabitch!  
  
"Geroff, slut!  
  
"You aren't any different yourself!"  
  
Narcissa looked on, totally horrified at the state the two girls were in, fighting and pulling each other's hair like two toddlers fighting over their favourite toy. It wasn't as if they didn't have the magazine. They probably spent galleons buying the 90 paged magazine just for the smiling face of Lucius Malfoy. Was this the price of fame? Two super best girlfriends attempting to gouge each other's eyes out just because of an untidy scrawl? Narcissa firmly decided to move out of the cabin. After witnessing this episode, she felt that she couldn't stick with the two girls anymore. It was for their good, and for her safety. Who knows what may happen? One of them may go mad. Scary what humans are capable of. Quickly, she gathered her leather bag and owl cage and backed out of the cabin. Away from the two girls, away from the magazine.  
  
"Oof!" Narcissa felt herself bump into someone and fell down, her belongings strewn on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright? Can you get up? A pretty lady like you should not be seen on the floor like this"  
  
Narcissa looked up into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Um.Alright." She took the outstretched hand and got up from the floor. "Oh no!" She groaned upon seeing the big mess on the floor.  
  
"That's alright, let me help you." The boy grinned. "I know the perfect way how." He took out his wand and pointed it at the mess.  
  
"Accio belongings!"  
  
At his command, all of Narcissa's belongings promptly leapt up from the carpeted walkway and flew into his arms.  
  
"Cool huh? Supplementry work, advanced. I learnt it from my mom." The blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Very useful. I could teach you if you'd like to." Narcissa very much wanted say yes, and so be able to see her blue-eyed boy more often, but she was a princess, and princesses don't mix with commoners. It was simply undone. Well, I don't need some scruffy teenager to teach me what to do. Not me, when I have crowds of professional practising wizards to choose from.  
  
"I will consider your proposal, Mister-"  
  
"Black. Sirius Black."  
  
"Ah, a prestigious pureblood family. I look forward to seeing you around at Hogwarts, Mister Black."  
  
"Thank you. I too, Mademoiselle-"  
  
Narcissa panicked. What should I tell him? Should I tell him my real name? Narcissa pondered while still captivated by those amazingly blue eyes.  
  
"Anatole." She finally blurted out.  
  
"Tolle? Is it an Irish name?" The stranger asked, cocking his head to one side. Narcissa wanted to correct him, but then felt that it wasn't such a bad idea to leave him in the dark about her identity.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not very well read up on my own origins."  
  
"Ah, I know how you feel." The stranger reassured her. "Well, goodbye then, Anna." He said, outstretching his hand.  
  
"Goodbye." Narcissa echoed, placing her hand into his. To her surprise, he took her hand up and kissed it gently - Old British style, just like a royal member would.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who was that bombshell you were chatting up with Si?" James asked coyly as his best friend sauntered up to the seat next to him. "She was quite the beauty, you know."  
  
"Oh, her. I wasn't chatting her up. I don't know much about her, only that she's from some Irish descent. Her name's Anna. Anna Tolle." Sirius shrugged and sat down in his seat.  
  
"Anna Tolle, sounds Irish all right. But the name Anna doesn't fit though. Why would Irish parents give their daughter an English name like Anna?" Remus remarked thoughtfully before returning to his magazine The Teenage Wizard. "Oh, look! There's a Russian princess coming to our school!"  
  
"Where?" All three of them (Sirius, James and Lily) chorused as they clambered towards Remus to get a better look.  
  
"Here. Narcissa Marie Anastacia Legalov the third, daughter of Romeo Darren Von Gother and Nicholette Anya Legalov, descendant of the founding Czar Karl Anatole Romanov thus adopting the ancestral title of Anatole as a sign of being chosen as the crown princess and a contender of the throne."  
  
"Holy cow! That's the girl! That's Anna!" Sirius exclaimed, his face growing pale. "I just showed off in front of a princess?!" He gasped unbelievingly.  
  
"Whoa! You actually showed off?" Lily frowned. "What did you show her?"  
  
"Summoning Spell. She's only in year one."  
  
"Sirius!" The rest of the gang sighed.  
  
"That was a dumb spell to show her."  
  
"Totally irrelevant of circumstances."  
  
"Unskilled and unchallenging."  
  
"Enough!" Sirius bellowed. "Stop it. I didn't know who she was."  
  
"Do you want to know about her?" Remus asked innocently, holding out the magazine. "Take it. Return it to me later."  
  
Sirius received the magazine and stared at it, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Princess Attends Public School  
  
Her royal highness, Princess Narcissa Marie Anastacia Legalov the third is now balancing equations and formulaes instead of seating places. She now chooses between classes to attend instead of partners for dancing. The only one thing that stays the same is the size of her bed, and prestige of the  
building she spends her nights in. The only catch? She is joined by ten  
other girls of different backgrounds and nationalities. What does this mean, you ask? It means that boys in England should celebrate because her  
Royal Highness is coming to town! Narcissa Marie Anastacia Legalov the third, daughter of Romeo Darren Von Gother and Nicholette Anya Legalov, descendant of the founding Czar Karl Anatole Romanov thus adopting the ancestral title of Anatole as a sign of being chosen as the crown princess and a contender of the throne. Publicly earning her true status last week on her eleventh birthday bash, where her  
maternal aunt, Queen Nicola Avril Anatole Legalov, and uncle, Czar Friedrich Romanov, crowned her in St Petersburg Square, formally changing  
her name to be Narcissa Anastacia the Thrid Marie Anatole Legalov. Complicated? Not quite. There is certain order to that name. As we caught up with Narcissa's old nursemaid, Duchess Antonia Dvrok, she revealed the  
mystery.  
"Narcissa is a public name, chosen by her parents. Normally, it means  
something good. Narcissa is the name version of the beautiful flower Narcissus. Anastacia is the name of the Czarina which was the link between the Romanov and Legalov name. All female children are to carry forms of that name. Alternate generations carry the German and Russian form of that name. Narcissa is a sixth generation princess after Czarina Anastacia and so the third to carry the name. Anatole is a title widely known to refer to the Crown prince or Princess of Russia. Marie is her actual name, derived from long family tradition and ancestry. Marie also refers to the flower  
Marigold. Russians have long names which tell about the person. In Narcissa's case, the unique arrangement has special meaning. Translated literally, it would read: Her Highness Narcissa, descendant of Anastacia Romanov, and the gem  
of the snow, Marie Legalov.  
  
"Great snakes alive! I still don't believe it!" Sirius sputtered, stealing extra glances at the pictures of the svelte princess. "I mean I thought she was."  
  
"The regular beauty with a mysterious Irish background?" James asked dryly. "Come on Si, grow up. That only happens in the movies. No one is that pretty without reason unless you are talking about Vivi Burnes."  
  
"James!" Lily and Remus exclaimed, aghast at the example James had drawn up. Vivi Burnes was an actress who had to conjure up her facial features for some mysterious reason. It was rumoured that her mother was addicted to Veritasim and her unique condition was developed. She had died about a year ago, when James and the rest strted their first year, but her memory lived on.  
  
"But Sirius, why are you so attracted to her?" Lily asked, plucking the magazine out of Sirius' hands.  
  
"Why, wouldn't anyone be?" Sirius answered innocently.  
  
Just then, a prefect stuck his head into the doorway.  
  
"Change into your robes, we are arriving."  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa heard the distinct moan as she felt the train strain against the brakes They had arrived. She had just come into the world where she was to spend her next seven years at least. She peeped out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of something, but it was pitch black outside. Night had fallen.  
  
"First years, follow him! The rest, follow me!" A burly man gestured to the shy figure of epic proportions beside him. Giants! Why they are really lax on security here. Narcissa thought to herself. Every child who read his or her fairytales knew that a creature with giant's blood flowing in its body is not to be trusted. They were born and bred to be killers, striking fear into the hearts of many. How could a school with so many high born students employ such low born half-blood scum? She frowned, wincing at the young lad's touch. She was not going to let a killer get the better of her lest she be in grave danger - or worse, killed. Narcissa stepped into a boat, noticing that there were very few passengers and an awful stuffy smell. Among the others in the boat, there were two teachers who had their wands out. They looked tense, gripping their wands tightly, as if danger lurked nearby. Narcissa too, slid her wand out of the pouch in which she carried it in, under her clothes.  
  
"No dear. You have no need for your wand. We can handle any danger that might befall us." The lady teacher said comfortingly when she saw Narcissa's wand out. "Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Might befall us? That means that there's no danger. Then why are these teachers so prepared? Narcissa's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
What is happening?  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was smoldering as he alighted the train.  
  
"That Potty and Black had better watch out." He murmured to himself. His hands clenching into fists. "That Potty and Black had better watch out."  
  
"What's up Lucius?" Crabbe asked, as he and Goyle watch their blonde leader fume. Lucius Malfoy was getting very strange now, they'd never seen him like this all four years in Hogwarts and they couldn't figure out why. Lucius, as usual, would not tell them what was bothering him.  
  
"Flirting with my girl, showing off their puny skills. They'll pay someday." Lucius muttered under his breath. But she's not your girlfriend yet, technically. A little voice in his head whispered. They did no wrong. But Lucius did not care. He had pinpointed that girl out of millions of others as his life partner. She would do his Malfoy name good with her good looks and rich heritage. What did Potty and Black have? A pureblood past and not a cent to his name. A Malfoy could always beat a Potter or a Black anytime and tradition was not going to stop now. He strode on confidently, leaving his to cronies behind.  
  
"One day," Crabbe said to his partner, Goyle. "One day, that girl's gonna ruin him outright. You mark my words Goyle, you mark my words."  
  
~*~  
  
"A mighty few decades ago, I rode upon the head Of brave Sir Godric Gryffindor With those of whom he lead.  
  
Sharp Rowena, clever with wits, Slytherin from fen. And last but not least (if I dare say), Fair Hufflepuff from glen.  
  
They yearned to pass on what they knew And what they learned thus far. For they were Earth's most pow'rful wizards, No one else could par.  
  
So Hogwarts found, and populated. Teachers, students by the score. Then the heads grew old and frazzled. Who'd take charge when they were no more?  
  
But Godric pulled me from his head, And placed a charm on me. So I may sit on every student And their true character see.  
  
Thus now stand I before you new ones And sort you to your places. Are you brave, or smart, or humble? Or is bad and evil your graces?  
  
Put me on! And you shall see Your real natural self. For I will put you with those alike you And return back to my shelf."  
  
A roar of applause ended the song the Sorting Hat sang. No doubt, the students had heard the Sorting Hat and his rhymes before. Narcissa looked around, soaking in all the new information. So this was what her future was to be like. Welcoming the new first years with a welcoming feast and sitting through a yearly ritual all first years have to go through called the Sorting. Her mind wandered over the apprehensive, nervous first years, to the calm collected professors seated at the table and her excited seniors, waiting to see who their new juniors were.  
  
"Now when I say your name, you will come up here and sit on this stool." Professor Minerva Mac Gonagall instructed the horde of first years in front of her. "When you have been sorted, please go sit at your house tables. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, professor." All the first years chorused.  
  
"Good." The professor smiled grimly, then unrolled the piece of parchment she held in her hand.  
  
"Avery, Thomas!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Browne, Joann!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Jones, Vivian!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Legalov, Narcissa Anastacia Marie Anatole!"  
  
Narcissa's mind was in a whirl as she stepped up and sat on the stool. Well, well, well. A voice drawled inside her head. Look who we have here. A princess! And I thought the magic in them Russians had died out. Hmm. you have got a good brain, that's for sure, but a pity, such a pity. The voice sighed. You do not fit the Slytherin bill. Well, there's only one other place you can go to.  
  
Everyone held their breath as the Sorting Hat hemmed and hawed, making lots of grimaces as if it was a tough decision. Finally, the Sorting Hat opened up his wide seam and let out a final answer.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw? Surely I am not going to Ravenclaw? It was a group of low class beggars! A little better than those Hufflepuff idiots but still. I should be in Gryffindor - the most prestigious of them all. It's my right as well as my privilege. Maybe, I shall bring this up with the headmaster. He would understand. Narcissa very much wanted to turn around and appeal for another try at the Sorting. But then, she spotted Professor Mac Gonagall regarding her with a very disapproving tone. Defeated, she walked to the Ravenclaw table glumly. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seriously Albus, I don't think we made the right choice in accepting that Russian princess into Hogwarts." Minerva commented quietly, hours later, in between sipping her soup. "The girl simply thinks too highly of herself."  
  
"You can never tell what Hogwarts can do for these students." Dumbledore shrugged and replied in his matter-of-fact voice. "The Princess is merely putting on a cold front, like a shield perhaps, against the people she was never allowed to know." Minerva had to admit that the headmaster was right. In her ten years as a teacher in Hogwarts, she had seen the most outrageous students find and develop qualities they had lacked during their seven year life at Hogwarts. But Narcissa Anastacia Marie Anatole Legalov felt different. It was as if Narcissa would be those kind of students which would fall deeper into dark magic and closer to evel. It was a feeling one couldn't ignore, and Minerva Mac Gonagall wasn't going to take chances. She was the sort of practical person who didn't have much experience with feelings, good or bad, and this was no ordinary feeling. She wanted to confer in greater depth with Dumbledore, but she saw he was busy. Dumbledore brought the metal fork, held firmly in his hand, banging down onto the table so hard, that it made the teachers' plates jump. Immeditely, the noisy atmosphere turned ghostly silent.  
  
"Thank you for your fast response. I appreciate it." Dumbledore boomed. "Welcome back or otherwise to Hogwarts. First a warning to the first years, entrance into the Dark Woods is forbidden without teacher supervision. Now," he smiled. "an announcement for the fourth years. Fourth years, please be informed that in consideration to your upcoming Yule Ball, the teachers have decided, that since there is a lack of girls in your level," Dumbledore paused as the fourth years snorted into their pudding. There was only one girl in fourth year - the ever-nosey Rita Skeeter.  
  
"I said that since there is a lack of girls in the fourth year, your professors and I think that it is best if your were allowed to choose partners from other ages. And since there will be an excess of girls without formal robes, one day will be set aside for purchase of what is required." Dumbledore paused again and surveyed the Hall. Noticeably, no one was breathing.  
  
"That is all I have to say. Prefects, you may lead your houses back to their common rooms and dormitories."  
  
~*~  
  
A big roar erupted just moments after Dumbledore sat down. Fourth year boys were shouting their heads off and thumping each other squarely on the back. Clearly it was a moment for the boys. This was after all, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Rita Skeeter however, sulked in the background. Now she wasn't the maiden in the limelight after all the fourth year boys had shifted their attention to the pretty little first years blinding the hall with their pure innocent aura. Her bosom heaved as she searched for a suitable partner. Then she found him. Blonde hair, hot body - the famous Mister Malfoy is a perfect and worthy target. But Lucius Malfoy was not paying attention to his fellow female Slytherin. He had his eyes on someone else. The newest Ravenclaw blonde. There she was, sitting under the blue and purple banners that represented the Ravenclaw house, looking fabulously beautiful. Blue's her colour. She'll look magnificent in a blue gown. Lucius thought dreamily as he pictured her, in the newest designer Hollywink gown, and he, in his dashing specially customized black Malfoy dress robe, both of them swirling round on the dance floor to the beat of Latin d'amour. It was going to be the most perfect scene Hogwarts will ever see - the Slytherin Prince and the Ravenclaw Princess dancing together, moving as one, her blue dress and his black robes fluidly blending to become one. Oh yes, it was going to be one of the most amazing Yule Balls England has ever seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa was aware of the pair of eyes staring fixedly at her. She could feel the cool gaze follow her as she got up to join the rest of her peers to their common room. She even knew who the culprit was. Slick blonde hair, smooth pale skin, customized robes to bring out his scrawny body - it could only be Mr Popular of the Slytherin House. Rolling her eyes, she proceeded on, delibrately weaving into the crowd so he would lose eye contact. If you want me, come and get me. She thought to herself. I'm not that easy to win. She followed the Ravenclaw group up to the top level, where their dormitories and common room was situated. 


	2. Mademosielle, come make yourself comfort...

Chapter 2: Vava-voom..  
  
Narcissa tossed and turned on her bed. It's only three am in the morning. The sun isn't up so what am I doing? She admonished herself, looking up into the stone ceiling. She sighed. Home seemed so far away right now, all her problems, all her worries. all a thousand miles or more away from where she lay down. With one fluid motion, she got up from bed and looked out her window. Where IS home? She thought to herself, as she watched the spaced out lights glimmering in the country side like stars. No where. The answer sounded out in her mind, a harsh reality that Narcissa never could escape. She used to wander up to the top of the tower of the castle and look over the bustling life in St. Petersburg when she was a little girl and wonder what part she had in all of it. Sure, she was the crown princess, and the succeeder to the throne. But how did she fit into all of it?  
"Can't sleep can you?" A voice broke Narcissa's thought train. "Well, you're not alone, your highness. I can't sleep too."  
The voice sounded tense, and afraid to continue. Narcissa could tell that the words were chosen and thought over. In a way, she was annoyed at the cowardly attitude of the speaker, yet she was thankful for the show of respect at this hour.  
" Do you miss your home too?" Narcissa asked softly. "I do." She admitted, sensing the cold silent atmosphere in the girls dormitory. She knew many girls were awake at this hour. She saw them sit up and talk to each other while she was pretending to sleep. I miss my childhood too. The warmth, the sunshine, the happiness, the love.Narcissa padded softly to the window beside her bed with her pillow and blanket, spending the rest of her hours awake looking back as far as she can to Russia, and to her past.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came, and Lucius was the first one up. He stretched himself lazily, and slipped his feet into the warm woolen slippers at the side of his bed. Today was a big day for Lucius, he was launching his campaign to catch the heart of the Russian princess. Not that he needed her money and status, the Malfoys have been a small yet well-known family in Europe, everyone knew who he was. Her Royal Highness was a sort of challenge, a tempting prize for the able hunter. Winning her over was a piece of cake, after all, who didn't want to be seen with the "Prince"? How about James Potter and Sirius Black? A little voice sounded at the back of his head. Lucius frowned, a rare thing for him to do as frowning caused wrinkles on the forehead prematurely. Yes, Potter and Black were a problem, a hitch in his perfect plan, a thorn in his thumb. They were irritating him, but how, just how to get rid of them? The both of them posed a threat to him. They were also tall and quite good-looking to an extent, and the girls in Hogwarts think they are a positively yummy pair. Surely the princess might had better taste? "Things will change after the ball, no one can fight with me then." Lucius thought aloud to himself. Yes, Narcissa would see Lucius' true stunning colours if she hadn't seen them before already on the night of the Yule Ball. She would positively have to fall for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa enjoyed her first breakfast at Hogwarts. She had to admit that she had wronged the chefs who cooked up such a storm for breakfast. Although the thought that it might be magicked to seem so crossed her mind, she couldn't help but pronounce this simple looking meal as heavenly.  
Unfortunately, the rest of her day was not that fantastic. Narcissa was undoubtedly a new girl in England, the wizarding world and also Hogwarts. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, and where she was supposed to go. Hogwarts was big and beautiful, but it was definitely not tourist friendly. Corridors were long, narrow and dark; doors were not labeled; staircases move from one corner of the floor to the other; some classrooms had no proper doors. The list went on. Most of the moving pictures weren't very helpful, they kept bubbling on and on about how honoured they were in being chosen to be queried by the first royal member studying in the school for a few milleniums. The ghosts floating around the compound did not give much sane advice. Some poltergeist they called Peeves kept breathing down her neck, and a ghost which introduced himself as Sir Nicholas kept showing his nearly headless state. It was awful. Only a lady portrait helped her get some help from her warm-blooded peers.  
"Walk straight, turn left, walk past the fifteenth candle stand and make a right. First door on the left." Those were the instructions left with her by some seemingly kind Ravenclaw senior. It wasn't until an hour later, when she wandered into a dilapidated classroom and found the grouchy school janitor - Mr Argus Filch - in her face, did she realise that the instructions were false and she was terribly late for Potions class.  
Of course, the Potions Professor was not pleased. He had a real passion for the Precise Arts, and he could not stand it when a pupil blatantly showed his disgust for the subject.  
"Miss Legalov. Although it seems that you come from a wealthy family, it is unladylike to throw your weight, as little as it is, around." The professor snarled menacingly. Narcissa wanted to argue in her defense, but seeing the whole class staring at her, she decided to let it rest. She sighed deeply, and tried to find a seat. Most of the girls glared at her as she tried to approach their table. It was clear that she was not wanted. Rolling her eyeballs, she went to sit with a group of boys, who were only delighted to have her.  
I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. Narcissa thought to herself. I have never done anything to incur their wrath. I'm the princess for goodness sakes! She tried to concentrate on bat's ears and jug-jug roots, but it was hard considering that many pairs of eyes were boring holes into her back.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Sirius. Met up with your Ravenclaw Russian yet?" James teased as he sat down next to his best friend. Sirius only shook his head, and said nothing else. His mind was still reeling from yesterday's discoveries. He had been in bad situations before, but what he experienced yesterday was off the limit. I wonder how is she doing though. He wondered to himself. Ravenclaw girls can be very catty when the situation arises. It was the first day of school and English boarding schools like Hogwarts could be very different from Russian style schools - what ever they were called. And for some reason, Sirius felt compelled to find out how she was faring.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'm sure nothing drastic has happened to our princess." Lily reassured Sirius as she slid into the seat beside James. But Sirius was apprehensive. He had this feeling, as if someone had walked over his grave, that Narcissa needed help, fast.  
  
"Even if something did happen to her, you wouldn't be able to help." Remus pointed out matter-of-factly as he hopped into the seat beside Sirius.  
  
"Thanks a lot Remus." Sirius growled.  
  
"Hey, I'm just stating facts. You are just a small fry to her. Something along the lines of ants to crush?" Remus replied calmly, flipping the pages of England's Mages by Ree Porter for research.  
  
"Whatever, Remus. Are we still going to do homework here?" James shook his head and tried to appease his friends. "Because I have tons to do. I never realised Mac Gonagall was in fact so evil." He sighed and glanced mournfully at his pile of books. " I'll never finish this in time for practice."  
  
"That's okay James, I'll help you." Lily cooed soothingly, placing her arms on James.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll help. Sirius, I guess." Remus shrugged, pushing his work aside and turning towards Sirius. "We'll make sure we finish this before Quidditch practice. I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa slumped into her bed, tired out. It was a long hard day, and she had her aching limbs to prove it. She closed her eyes and tried to visualise her mother in her head. Are you there, mother? She called out. I really miss you. So many things have happened since you left me. Dad brought a new wife home, and Aunt Nicola was forced to accept her, in case of a royal scandal. I hate her. She is Glenda Tzechovsky mom, the one you crowned Miss Russia and later on came back as reigning Miss World. She has been eyeing your seat in the Russian throne for a long time, and . she used Dad as a stepping stone. Talking about Dad, did you know that he can't tell the difference between a riot and a revolution anymore? He leaves everything to Glenda and Aunt Nicola is having a very hard time as reigning matriach of Russia. I'm scared mom. Aunt Nicola crowned me Crown princess of Russia, so in case she dies, Dad won't take over. But I've been sent to an English Wizarding School and I'm afraid. what if our people revolt against my authority?  
  
Narcissa poured out her heart and soul to the ghostly memory of her mother. It was childish, she knew, but her mother had always been the one closest to her, and talking to her was the only way Narcissa knew of pouring her feelings out. Her father wouldn't help. Romeo Van Gother would only try to rape her, he was virtually useless.  
  
Suddenly, a soft flapping of wings broke her thoughts. Narcissa looked up, and saw an owl perched at the edge of her nightstand.  
  
"Hello there." She smiled and held out her hand to beckon the owl nearer. The owl half flapped, half hopped its way towards the bed, and it was then that Narcissa spotted the large scroll tied to its leg. She crawled over to the other side of her four poster bed and grabbed the hooting owl before it disturbed the rest of the Ravenclaw girls and get her into trouble. After holding it in her arms for a while, the owl fell into a deep sleep and Narcissa was able to take off its load easily  
  
Narcissa slowly and carefully inspected the scroll. It was made from tough tree bark, the kind which she had seen being sold widely in Russia. The handwriting was small and prim, its curly letters all straight and well- spaced out.  
  
Darling niece, it read. This is your aunt writing all the way from Russia. I do not know whether this would reach you as I do not know where your father has sent you. I am sure it is not Durmstrang, your father's woman would not be so kind. Anyway, I trust that this owl will find you. Does she look familiar? She is the daughter of your pet owl, Anolvia. I know your father took Anolvia away from you right after your mother died, I took her in my care and bred her with one of my finest messenger owls. She has six beautiful childen now. I call this one Patrika, but you can name her something of your liking. Patrika had developed a liking for your belongings since she was a chick. She must have developed her mother's genes. Therefore I trust that she will find you. Keep her, she's yours, she will never bow to the service of another. Believe me, I've tried. Ah my little duckie, take care, for Glenda Tzechovsky is not one to be trifled with.  
  
Aunt Nicola  
  
Narcissa stared at the letter a few more times. It was unnatural that her aunt would send her a letter without reason. And "duckie"? Narcissa was never called "duckie" even when her mother was around. What did her aunt really mean? Narcissa looked over to the sleeping owl. It was silvery grey, and bore great resemblance to her childhood companion - Anolvia. Patrika - mischief reborn. No better name could be chosen. Narcissa smiled to herself. Finally, she had a friend.  
  
"Get that mangy bird out of the dormitory!" A shrill voice made Narcissa jump in surprise. She turned around to see who it was and as she expected, it was Mandy, a fellow first year Ravenclaw who thought herself as the beauty of the Hogwarts tower. Mandy and Narcissa had not hit it off when they first met, and the animosity between them grew faster than the fire in the commonroom fireplace. Mandy could not stand Narcissa's natural platinum blonde curls, pearl white skin and svelte figure, and Narcissa could not stand Mandy's streaming tantrums, screeching voice and unbelievable vanity.  
  
"I know I heard Professor Mac Gonagall say that Hogwarts students were allowed to keep their pets beside them." Narcissa replied coolly, stroking Patrika as she spoke. Faced with such a strong argument as that, Mandy was left speechless and she huffed pettily as she marched out of the dormitory. All eyes were fixed on Narcissa now.  
  
"Great going Princess," One of the girls spat in anger. "Now she'll bring her darling asthmatic pug into the dorm and all our belongings will be soaked in pug pee before the week is out." True enough, Mandy marched triumphantly into the dormitory with a small dog that was wheezing uncontrollably a few moments later.  
  
"You can't stop me from sleeping with my darling Jug-Jug now!" She declared in her nasal voice. "Unless that measly flea bag of an owl goes too!" At that moment, Patrika awoke and opened her large aqua eyes. She hooted a few times and struggled to turn herself over. Narcissa promptly forgot about the skinny Mandy and her incredibly similar dog, and nudged the owl over on its side. As soon as she could stand, the owl walked about on Narcissa's bed, exploring this new world so far from home. Her bright silvery feathers shimmered in the afternoon sun as she hopped onto the bedpost and dug her claws into the fine teak wood. Murmurs of wonder passed over the other girls. They had never seen a Russian owl before, and they were impressed by its silvery coloured feathers. Actually, Narcissa never uncovered the secret to why Russian birds had silvery colours. To her, it was a way of life - a fact that she took as true. Now, as she sat thinking about it, she felt a great sense of pride for her country and the birds that reside on its lands.  
  
Mandy chewed her bottom lip as she watched Narcissa's pet cosy up on the bedpost. She had never been allowed to own an owl and not such a magnificent owl as this. Jug -Jug was an old pet, but the only one she had been allowed to care for. It wasn't fair that some Russian foreigner should come into Hogwarts and have everyone bow to her wishes. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched both master and pet steal the limelight from her. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. So what if she was part of a royal family? She still had to obey the rules like everyone else, eat everything they ate and wear everything everyone wore. It was a system all girls resented - Uniformity. Yet how come Narcissa could shine through like a star while all the other girls had to stay in the shadows?  
  
~*~  
  
"Because of reasons you cannot understand, boys." Lucius replied loftily. Ever since he started fourth year together with his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, they have been driving him crazy with their incessant questions about Narcissa. Why is he inviting a first year when he could have the most fabulous fourth year in the world - Rita Skeeter? What is so good about this first year? Would she accept the invitation? Who is Rita Skeeter going with? How many times had he asked this first year about the Yule Ball? Was he going to open up his Gringotts bank vault for this first year? The list continued on. Frankly, Lucius found it extremely irritating that both Crabbe and Goyle referred to Narcissa as "that first year". 


End file.
